cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Guardians
Holy Guardians are the defenders of the holidays. This clan is the one of the three empire defenders of the Futuristic City Nation. This clan has seperated into 4 teams. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Winter units is lead by Santa Claus, Spring units is led by Easter Bunny, Summer units is led by Sandman, and Fall units is led by The Toothfairy. They were command by Jack Frost, who is also in the Winter units. 4 of them have each different skills *'Winter Units-' Boosting powers, prevent your opponent's unit to stand *'Spring Units'- Focus cards on hands, drawing, soulcharging *'Summer Units- '''Check cards from your deck, reveal opponent's deck by Counterblast *'Fall Units- '''Building defenses, Focus on damage zone by unflipping and switch cards, Superior call from deck This clan was created by Kyledude788 Grade 0 Friendship Giver, Macron Race: Human Power 6000/ Shield 10k Seeking Wolf Race: High Beast Power 5000/ Shield 10k Trigger: Critical Effects: AUTO: When another ride this unit , you may call this unit to (RC). AUTO® this unit: Check the top 3 cards from your deck, choose one card, reveal it to your opponent, and put the rest to the bottom of your deck in any order. Fairy of Life, Hyu Race: Sylph Power 4000/ Shield 10k Trigger: Heal Spark Fairy of Desire, Rewn Race: Sylph Power 5000/ Shield 10k Effects: AUTO® this unit to the soul: When the boosted unit attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, unflipped one card from your damage zone. Baby Coloring Bunny Race: High Beast Power 5000/ Shield 10k Effects: When another ride this unit, you may soulcharge (1). Egg Collecter, Joanon Race: Human Power 4000/ Shield 5k Trigger: Draw Blower of the Snow, Frend Race: Noble Power 5000/ Shield 10k Effects: When another ride this unit, you may call this unit to the ®. ACT® (1) and put this unit to the soul: When the boosted unit attack hits, you may the cost. If you do, choose your opponent's unit and that unit is unable to stand during your opponent's turn. Snowball Maker Race: Human Power 4000/ Shield 5k Trigger: Draw Effects: ACT® this unit to the soul: When your boosted unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, the boosted unit gains +5k til end of the battle. Angel of the White Heart Race: Angel Power 4000/ Shield 10k Trigger: Stand Tooth Deliver, Loy Race: Sylph Power 5000/ Shield 10k Effects: AUTO: When another ride this unit, you may call this unit to ®. ACT® (1) and put this unit to the soul: When the boosted unit attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, check the top card from your deck, if it's a unit, you may call it to ®. Egg Grenader of Crush, Gogo Race: Warbeast Power 4000/ Shield 10k Trigger: Critical Dust Sider, Marceko Race: Human Power 3000/ Shield 10k Effects: AUTO(Guardzone) (1): When this unit is sent from the guardzone to the drop zone, you may pay the cost. If you do, your vanguard gains +3k til end of your opponent's turn Angel of Love and Heart, Ariana Race: Angel Power 5000/ Shield 10k Effects: AUTO®: When this unit is boosted a unit, the boosted unit gains +3k til end of the battle. Red Egg WarRabbit Race: Warbeast Power 4000/ Shield 10k Trigger: Stand Effect: AUTO® When this unit is boosted a unit, if you have 6 or more cards in your hand, the boosted unit gains +6k til end of the battle. Freeze Slash Warrior Race: Human Effects: AUTO: